


More.

by banana_chocolate97



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Aoiha - Freeform, M/M, crosspost from wattpad, i wrote this long ago in the middle of the night, kind of angst, why not post it here too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 04:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banana_chocolate97/pseuds/banana_chocolate97
Summary: He wants more but he doesn't really know what exactly that means.





	More.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Aoi's birthday last year which it why it says 37 further down. Crossposting it from my wattpad now ^^

Life has never been so complicated like it is now, so stressful. I don't want to say that I'm unhappy in our relationship, I _am_ happy, really.

I just want... _more_ _._

Not in a selfish way, I mean more for _us_ _._ More chaste kisses when nobody's looking at us, more hands fleetingly grazing a waist on stage, more darted glances during songs, more signs of affection, god damn it!   
  
Show me you love me.

Show me _more_ _._

I know you, Aoi.   
  
I know you're not the type to showcase your feelings so openly _and_ _you_ _don't_ _have_ _to_ _,_ you don't have to _tell_ everybody, just tell _me_ _._ Do you notice the way Reita looks at Ruki, even on stage?   
  
You... never look at me like that. _Never_ _._  
But I want you to.

I just want... _more_ _._

More than just the nights we spend together, more than falling asleep in your arms. I want to be in your arms even when we're _not_ alone together.   
  
I know it's hard for you but can't you just try... _for_ _me_ _?_  
  
I'm _craving_ for some hidden touches, hidden signs. Signs that only _I_ can understand because they're _ours_ _._  
  
"Do you love me, Aoi?"  
  
You blink at me, surprised.  
  
"Are you crazy? Why are you asking, of course I love you."

 _Still, after all those years?_   _Even after you've gotten one year older again and you're starting to feel embarrassed for the tiny wrinkles around your eyes? God, I love you so much._

"Then why don't you show me?"   
  
You frown.   
  
"I show you every night, Kouyou."  
  
Yeah that's it. _Nights_ _._

But I want _more_ _._

 _I want to see it, want to see you, in the daylight, bare._  
  
"That's not enough, Aoi...," I whisper.  
  
"Huh, do you want us to make out on stage or what?!"   
  
I sigh. You get upset way too quickly over the smallest things, do you know that?   
  
"No that's... not what I mean, I- "  
  
"What do you mean then?"   
  
With my lips pressed to a thin line, quivering, I get up and wrap my arms around your torso from behind.   
  
"This?"   
  
I lean my forehead against your back.

"Just you being close. _Closer_ _._ _More_ _."_

"More?"  
  
"Mhm."  
  
I don't know how to put it into words, how to make you understand without demanding _too_ _much_ _.  
_ _  
Because I know you'd give me anything in the world if I just asked for it._  
  
"I don't... know," you murmur, leaning into my embrace and I smile. You always turn shy when you're uncertain, even with 37 years on your back. And our love is shattering my heart every single time I think about how much I love _you._

Maybe _more_ is indeed _right_ _now_ _?,_ I wonder as you turn around and kiss me.   
  
Maybe the _more_ that _I_ want is more than what's possible and I'll just settle with the oh so familiar, soft feeling of your lips longingly pressing against mine, showering me with unspoken promises that I know you'll keep.

  
Maybe after all, _you_ _,_ _right_ _here_ _,_ _right_ _now_ _,_ _just_ _like_ _that_ _,_ maybe _you_ are the _more_ I need.


End file.
